It's Just a Forest
"It's just a Forest" is the first episode of Next Top Thingy. Plot Z-Box, introduces to the viewers the newest reality show on the block, called Next Top Thingy. After brief introduction, contestants began to fall of the air and they were confused, that this is not a set of the next big movie. It turns out, Z-Box tricked contestants, by adding a fine print under the contract. After everything was explained, Z-Box gave contestants some candies, which had two flavors - Apple and Orange. Contestants with Red candies, were put on Awesome Apples, while contestants with Orange candies, were on Outrages Oranges. After announcing teams, Z-Box left them alone, so they could go along with each others. Perfume declared herself, as a team captain of Oranges, but Magnet and Candle didn't really like that idea and they wanted to be a team captain, too. This caused Candle and Magnet to have an argument, which upsets Lollipop. Bubble Tea cheered her up and they became a friends. Meanwhile, Cactus declared himself a team leader and Cone strongly disagreed with that idea. Hammer decided, that contestant, who should be a team captain, should be a contestant, who will be the best at the challenge. And then Pasta decided to play "Raining Potatoman" on his handheld. After this argument, between Candle and Magnet, Yo-yo tell them to shut up and decided that Perfume should be a team leader. Waffle, Seashell, Lollipop and Steak, agreed with Yo-yo and thus, it caused this fight to stop. Z-Box yells at the contestants, that the first... challenge will begin soon, but he forgot to announce Tie, his co-host. He announce him and then he explains the challenge, which they have to enter the forest, to go into the hill. Team with the most contestants at the summit, wins. Challenge began and Peanut was already confused, because he didn't payed much attention. Perfume told him that they were going to dark, spooky forest, which caused Lollipop to be scared. She asked Tie, if they could take flowery path, but they couldn't. Bubble Tea cheered her up, that they will be fine, but Cactus decided, to annoy her, to show off to his team. But they were going to forest without him. Hammer announced, that whoever climbed the summit first, will be a team captain. Lipstick agreed to it, only because she knows, that she will be first. They get into the entrance of the forest and Hammer decided, that they should have 3 groups. One with him, Potato, Churro and Pasta. Second with Cone, Domino, Sugar Cube and Spice Cube. And last one with Lipstick, Cactus and Gum. Gum asked, why groups were needed, but Hammer scared him away. Meanwhile, Oranges were already in the forest and Peanut decided to ate a stiletto. Perfume ordered her team to keep an eye on him, before he hurts himself. While this was going on, Magnet apologized Candle and they decided to be an alliance. However, this was a part of Magnet's plan, which was said in the confessional. More time passed and Remote announced that his Walkie-Talkies were stolen. He then explained for an hour, about why they need them, but they didn't listen to them and decided to go without him. Cactus also showed stolen Walkie-Talkies, which made Gum not very happy, since stealing is wrong. Apples encountered a fork in the road (literally). And they decided to split up. Gum's group was doing fine for 10 minutes, but Lipstick began to complain about this place being cold. Cactus was mad at her, because she was acting like a Diva. Gum tried to calm them down, but it was no use, because they were captured by Bone. Sugar Cube, was telling Spice Cube and Domino their story, while saying OMG most of the time and it caused Cone, to go frustrated. He went without them and he fell into the hole. Contestants realised it and then Bone showed up, to ask them about Steak. They didn't knew the answer and so Bone pushed them into the hole (off-screen). The final group was doing alrightm until to the moment, when Pasta's console run out of batteries and Potato decided to joke about it. That didn't helped much. Hammer was receiving some weird calls and later he was attacked by the mysterious creature. At the end, Z-Box was hyping up the next episode. Trivia *It's Just a Forest, is 19:55 long and it might be the longest episode on any Object Show. *In one scene, Potato was wearing tie, which was a tribute to Rodney Dangerfield - a comedian. This was added to that scene, since both are comedians and both are using one liners. *This episode featured Bone, from Objects At War. *The sharp object that Peanut is holding is Sword's body from Inanimate Fight-Out. *It is said this episode was remade for two reasons. One, to fix the audio, and two, to remove Remote's 9- 11 explosion line. Goofs *Various scenes had the audio quality messed up. *Certain scenes either had delayed lip sync, or no lip sync at all. *Pasta's tomato sauce is seen in some shots and missing on others. *Spice Cube was hugging Sugar cube, but in the next shot, she was out of frame a bit late. Gallery bandicam 2014-04-21 17-02-50-572.jpg|Entire cast, of Next Top Thingy bandicam 2014-04-21 17-03-46-027.jpg|Z-Box, introduces himself bandicam 2014-04-21 17-04-37-853.jpg|Z-Box Tricked contestants, thanks to this contract bandicam 2014-04-21 17-05-30-190.jpg|Most of the NTT's cast bandicam 2014-04-21 17-06-30-747.jpg|It's time for Candies bandicam 2014-04-21 17-06-58-960.jpg|Awesome Apples, together bandicam 2014-04-21 17-07-35-407.jpg|Outrages Oranges together bandicam 2014-04-21 17-08-09-946.jpg|Confessional Room being introduced. bandicam 2014-04-21 17-08-39-482.jpg|Perfume's leadership movement bandicam 2014-04-21 17-09-16-620.jpg|Tie is being introduced. bandicam 2014-04-21 17-09-59-165.jpg|Tie is catching losers bandicam 2014-04-21 17-10-46-658.jpg|Fake contestants being at the mountain bandicam 2014-04-21 17-11-22-383.jpg|Oranges taking a look at the forest bandicam 2014-04-21 17-12-20-964.jpg|Cactus don't like being ignored. bandicam 2014-04-21 17-12-56-094.jpg|Apples taking a look at the forest bandicam 2014-04-21 17-13-56-862.jpg|Potato with a tie and Churro is drowning in Pasta bandicam 2014-04-21 17-14-46-712.jpg|Don't make Hammer angry bandicam 2014-04-21 17-15-31-284.jpg|Peanut eating some sharp objects bandicam 2014-04-21 17-16-29-847.jpg|Contestants are ignoring Remote bandicam 2014-04-26 18-42-03-540.jpg|Poor Remote... bandicam 2014-04-21 17-17-16-892.jpg|"OF COURSE THEY'RE WALKIE-TALKIES, DINGUS!" bandicam 2014-04-21 17-17-56-940.jpg|Fork in the road. bandicam 2014-04-26 18-43-41-428.jpg|Pasta picks up a fork in the road bandicam 2014-04-21 17-18-20-896.jpg|Behind you... bandicam 2014-04-21 17-18-58-494.jpg|Cone is falling into the hole BoneApperance.jpeg|Guess who's back... bandicam 2014-04-21 17-20-18-443.jpg|Bugged Console Mechanics bandicam 2014-04-26 18-49-35-160.jpg|What will happen in the next episode? Category:Episodes